The present invention is directed toward a multi-lug nut removal device and more particularly, toward a device for simultaneously removing all of the lugs nuts from the wheel of a vehicle in order to facilitate removing the wheel from the vehicle. The invention can, of course, also be used to subsequently resecure all of the lug nuts.
The removal of an automobile wheel is often a difficult and time-consuming procedure. Many devices are known which try to simplify this procedure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,170 to Shirley discloses a lug nut tool with a central housing and a plurality of radially directed housing legs relative to the housing. Each leg mounts an output shaft driven through a central gear to effect simultaneous removal or assembly of lug nuts relative to the wheel. A central drive gear is mounted within the housing which has a central drive gear socket extending coaxially of and exteriorly of the top surface of the housing. The socket receives a drive tool which is mechanically, pneumatically, or hydraulically driven. This device, however, cannot be easily manipulated by the average person trying to remove a wheel from or reattach a wheel to a car or other vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,254 to Cook, Jr. discloses a multiple fastener device that may be used to simultaneously drive multiple fasteners for tightening or loosening them. Input torque is applied to a shaft and pinion. The pinion drives each output gear at the same rate to thereby torque multiple fasteners simultaneously. The input torque source may include a manual ratchet wrench, an electric drill, or a pneumatic motor. Coiled flexible drive shafts adjust to lateral movement of the output gears and have shaft connector members which are connected to flexible coiled fastener drive shafts. The drive shafts flex as required to adjust shaft length and orientation to compensate for movement of the output adapters. This patent also cannot be easily manipulated by the average person trying to remove a wheel from or resecure a wheel to a vehicle.